


You're Something else

by Parkkrys



Series: You're Something Else [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Barista Comet, Coffee Shops, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Wolffe is in the airforce, because why not, wrote this on discord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26433793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parkkrys/pseuds/Parkkrys
Summary: He doesn't have anything to look forward to when he wakes up except going to the coffee shop. The coffee shop that has a cute little thing taking orders. The young man is always happy, he hasn't seen a day where the man isn't smiling, making jokes to get everyone laughing.Or, Wolffe doesn't realize just how much trouble he is in until it hits him right in the face.
Relationships: Comet/CC-3636 | Wolffe
Series: You're Something Else [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972753
Comments: 11
Kudos: 63





	You're Something else

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, I wrote this on Discord and a couple friends said it was really good. So I cleaned it up and now I am here posting it heh. 
> 
> This is prerealtionship, if you want more let me know in the comments or on my Tumblr [ here! ](https://parkkrys.tumblr.com/) I am more active here and I will happily talk about it here! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Also, apologies for any grammar mistakes!

Wolffe knew he was miserable. How could he not be?

He can't fly, the eye that he lost hurts more then it doesn't and he is stuck teaching students feeling angry that they could fly while they give him attitude because they are young and don't know any better.

He doesn't have anything to look forward to when he wakes up except going to the coffee shop. The coffee shop that has a cute little thing taking orders. The young man is always happy, he hasn't seen a day where the man isn't smiling, making jokes to get everyone laughing.

This morning wasn't any different as he waited in line. There was something about him that just made him smile and he has yet to figure it out.

"Morning may I take your order?"

"Comet," Wolffe sighed as he brought up his wallet. "You know what I like."

"That I do, is that everything?"

"Yep." He didn't hesitate as he dropped a ten in the tip jar as he went through with the payment.

He always did love seeing Comet reaction every time he did it. In the very beginning he dropped bigger and bigger tips to see the young man's reactions. It was always adorable. It wasn't until Comet finally spoke up and they started talking since then.

He didn't have to wait long as Comet came around, handing him his coffee that he knew has some type of flavouring in it.

"Since you are my favourite costumer, here's a special treat. Make sure no one sees it or I will get in trouble." Comet whispered, giving Wolffe a wink as he handed him a small bag.

"Better not let that happen." Wolffe chuckled, letting his hand brush along Comet's. He couldn't help but to smirk as he watched the young man flush.

"R-right, well I hope you have a good day."

Oh, Wolffe loved it when he squeaked as Comet got flustered.

As soon as he stepped out of the coffee shop, he immediately felt his small smile move back to his poker face that he had learned to perfect as he walked towards his truck. He found his interactions with Comet meditating before having to deal with boys who were a little jumpy with hot shot cocky attitudes.

Even the drive to work couldn't compare to his small moments with Comet.

One day he would have to wear his uniform as he came in instead of putting on the uniform when he got to the facility. He would love to see how Comet would react to that.

"Morning Sergeant." 

"General Plo." He stated as he tipped his head down in respect. He quickly moved so he could avoid the hair ruffle that Plo always tried to give him.

"How was the drive in?" Plo chuckled and Wolffe gave him a grin.

"Fine."

"What flavour did he give you this time?" Plo asked, sending Wolffe a knowing look and Wolffe couldn't help but to look away. Plo was the only one who knew about Comet and the man always loved to tease him for it.

"Hazelnut." He was pleased to have taken a sip and taste the sweetish flavour. It always gave him that pick me up he needed.

Plo seemed pleased as they made their way down the halls, watching as airmen saluted as they pass by. "Please take it easy on the men today son." Plo said gently.

Wolffe sighed as he came to a stop in front of the changing rooms. "I will try, that's all I can promise you sir."

Plo bowed his head lightly, his arms moving gently to place on his shoulders. "That's all I ask son."

Wolffe just gave him a shrug before he ducked into the changing room, already on the clock with a class starting in 20 mins. He needed to change and get ready and possibly make a plan to see if he could talk to Comet more. Their banter was a wonderful start but if he could get more, well, he wouldn't complain.

"Alright men! Let's get to work." Wolffe immediately yelled as soon as he entered the room, smirking as he watched all of them scramble to attention.

Wolffe frowned when he entered the coffee shop the next morning. Comet was their with his usual smile but something was off, he just didn't know what.

"Morning may I take your order?" Comet wasn't even looking up from the register.

"Are you alright Comet?"

He watched as the young man jerked as he brought his head up quickly. "Oh, I will be, thank you um,"

"Wolffe, name's Wolffe."

Comet nodded as he smiled. "Right, Wolffe. Just struggling a bit with home. Nothing I can't handle though! Same order?"

"Always," Wolffe said as he watched Comet move away. He didn't want to say the man was lying to him, more like he wasn't telling him but Wolffe has a fair idea. He just couldn't out right tell him what he thinks it was.

"Here you go." Comet whispered as he sighed, flashing Wolffe a quick smile.

He wasn't sure what made him do it, but he reached out to grab Comet's hand. "Hey, here's my number. If there is anything I can do to help, don't be afraid to give me a call alright?"

He watched as Comet blinked as he stared down at his hand that Wolffe kept holding as he gave him his number. He was already starting to panic as Comet stayed silent. This was a mistake, what was he thinking? Wolffe tried to calm his mind as his breaths started to pick up before a hand rested on his wrist.

"Thank you, you are very sweet. Not many people would offer to help me out."

Wolffe let out a breath as he gave Comet a smile. What did he mean by not many people would offer to help him out? How could they not with Comet? He was beautiful, his eyes breathtaking and his personality was one that he shouldn't touch. He doesn't want to ruin him but his mind, his soul urged for him to have this man in front of him.

Wolffe will admit that sometimes, he can be a selfish man. There have been times where he took more then he should have which has ruined past relationships. After his accident he couldn't stand the thought of someone looking at him, to pity him.

But Comet has always treated him the same, never staring at him because of his cyber eye. He turned, knowing that he already had stood there for far too long and he heard Comet chuckle behind him.

"Have a good day Wolffe!"

Wolffe turned, lifting his coffee in the air as he gave him a wink to see that pretty blush that Comet had. He didn't even wait as he blew on his coffee, taking a small sip and hummed at the flavour. Caramel and from what he could tell Comet made sure it wasn't too sweet.

'Yeah, he's a keeper' Wolffe thought as he walked down the street. As soon as he realized it, he stopped, scoffing and quickly telling his mind to shut up as he continued his way to work. He can't be having thoughts like that; it just wasn't good for him.

He didn't deserve a sweet little thing like Comet. Not after everything he has done and gone through.

The rest of the day seemed to drag out as he waited for his phone to buzz, he wanted Comet to text him and he felt his anxiety climbing as he finally got home that night, laying down in bed as his brain became his worst enemy at night.

It only got worse as he walked in the next morning. Comet wasn't in like he usually was. Was he alright? He hoped that he was safe, he couldn't stand the thought of Comet getting hurt.

"Relax cyber eye. He was placed on closing shifts for the week." He heard someone say beside him causing him to jump lightly as he whipped his head around. A short woman stood before him, a hand on her hip. "Stop pouting and come back at six if you want to see him and here's a piece of advice, just ask the guy out already."

It took Wolffe a moment to realize that the short woman was talking to him and he let out a growl. "Thanks."

She let out a scoff as she turned to walk away. "Whatever Mr. Growls."

Wolffe felt his eye twitch in annoyance as he made his way to the exit. He could wait till evening for his coffee, that was fine. But that woman had no idea what she was talking about. Ask him out? No, he couldn't let himself do that, he was not going to ruin Comet.

"Where's your coffee?" Plo asked gently as soon as Wolffe walked through the door.

"He was moved to closing shifts." He growled out as he walked past him, making his way to where his men were. He was low on patience today so these boys better be prepared.

"Alright boys, I am not in the greatest of mood this morning so you better be prepared." He smirked as he heard all of them groan as he turned towards them. He could make his day better by making these guys lives a living hell. "Let's move it!" He called out as he watched them all scramble out the door.

Yeah, he could entertain himself with these boys before he gets his coffee. Maybe it will be a good day after all.

When he finally got to the coffee shop, he was glad to see it still open.

"Evening, may I take your order? Oh, Wolffe what are you doing here?"

Wolffe smiled lightly as he watched Comet look up at him in confusion and he couldn't help but to think he was adorable. "I didn't see you this morning and I don't want a coffee unless it's from my favourite barista."

He watched as Comet cheeks flushed as he looked down at the register. "Oh, well is that everything?" "You know it is." He said as Comet glanced up towards him, blushing once again as he turned to make his coffee.

"I'm your favourite?" Comet asked him as he passed him his coffee. Wolffe couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped his lips.

"Yeah Starboy. You're my favourite." He said, giving him a wink as Comet laughed.

"Starboy huh?"

"Your eyes, they look like they have comets in them. So yeah, Starboy." Wolffe said with a shrug as he watched Comet smile.

"I like it."

Wolffe smiled softly at him as he picked up his coffee. "Thank you for the coffee."

"I hope you have a good night Wolffe!"

Wolffe did have a good night as he realized that the coffee Comet gave him was decaf with a shot of vanilla. Maybe that lady did have a point as he walked home, the smile never left his face the entire way there.

Wolffe knew he wasn't going to make it. He left late, the meeting between the instructors dragging out as they went on and on. He half groaned as he watched Comet locking up. He frowned as he walked closer before he came to a stop. Something was wrong, he could tell just by his movements and he knew he had to find out what exactly was happening.

"Starboy?"

He immediately took his hands out of his pockets as Comet jerked as he looked over at him. Wolffe took a step closer as he noticed Comet was crying. "Hey, what's wrong?"

His heart broke as Comet started to cry harder as he threw himself at him. Wolffe easily caught him, hushing him as he pulled him closer. He wasn't going to push; he didn't want Comet to be even more upset then he already was but he hoped that his starboy was going to tell him what was going on.

"I don't know what to do! My landlord told me I have to pay tonight but I don't have the money and it's already late and-" Comet finally managed to get out as he kept rambling.

"Hey, hey, hey it's going to be okay. This is why I gave you my number, so you can text me if you need help." Wolffe scolded gently as he ran his hand through dark curls.

Comet pulled away from him, looking up at him as he sniffled. "And what? Ask you for money? I barely even know you Wolffe, I could never ask that of you."

Wolffe sighed as he brought up his hand, gently wiping away the tears as he heard Comet's breath hitch. "Do you walk home?" Comet nodded as he wiped at his nose with his sleeve. It was gross but even then Wolffe found it rather cute. "Alright, at least let me walk you home."

Wolffe was surprised to find out that Comet only lived a couple blocks away from the shop. "I don't want to go in."

"I know." Wolffe whispered as he reached out to grab Comet's hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Comet, I know you don't know me but," He started as he reached for his cheque book "Let me help you okay? Don't worry about paying me back, I got plenty of money so here." 

He watched as Comet went to argue. "It's either that or you are sleeping at my place." Comet blushed as he took the cheque from Wolffe's hand.

"Let me at least pay you back." Comet stated as he looked down at the piece of paper in his hands. "Wait this is too much. This can cover two months."

"I know."

"Wolffe!" Comet shouted as he shoved the cheque to his chest. "I can't this isn't right."

Comet stopped rambling when Wolffe moved placing his hands-on Comet's cheeks. He let himself study his eyes for a moment as Comet stared back at him. "This is just to help you Starboy. I don't want anything from you, I just want to give you a couple of months to get yourself back on your feet."

He was pleased to see Comet nod lightly as he accepted what Wolffe had told him. He noticed how Comet seemed to hesitate, like he wanted to say something but he wasn't going to let him say it.

"Comet are you alright?"

Comet blinked as he nodded his head yes after a moment of hesitation. "There's just something about you that makes me want to trust you and I don't know why."

Wolffe chuckled as he dropped his hands. "I don't know why either Starboy."

They both fell silent after a while, staring at each other before Comet laughed. "Well, I better go in now."

"Yeah, you should. Have a good night Comet. Please call me if you have anymore troubles."

Comet nodded as he took a couple steps back. "I will. I will find a way to make up for this."

Wolffe just waved his hand as he shook his head. "Like I said, don't worry about it."

"But I want to make up for it."

Wolffe froze as he let the words run through his mind. "Wolffe?" Comet asked and he finally snapped out of his frozen state.

"You’re my favourite barista that's how you can make it up to me." He said at Comet's groan as he turned to walk towards the building.

"Goodnight Wolffe." Wolffe waited until Comet entered the building before, he sighed.

"Night Starboy." He whispered to himself before he turned and made his way home.

He groaned as he swung his apartment door shut, taking off his coat as he walked blindly through the apartment. He was tried he decided as he collapsed on his bed, blinking slowly as his phone buzzed. Wolffe wasn't sure who was texting him at this time of night and he swears to the devil if it was work. He stopped as he saw that it was a new number.

'It's Comet. Wanted to thank you for the help.'

Wolffe grinned as he immediately saved the number into his phone, labeling it Starboy as he quickly typed out a reply back.

'Anything to help you out Starboy'

He slept well that night, first time in a long time he slept without nightmares.

Wolffe did have to admit that he couldn't wait for Comet to be placed back on mornings as he entered the coffee shop the next evening.

"Evening Wolffe. Same order?"

Wolffe nodded, kriff he was tired, didn't stop him from dropping a 10 in the tip jar though. "What's your favourite thing in the world Starboy?"

Comet stopped and Wolffe smiled as he watched him think before his eyes lit up. "Stars. Oh, and the moon. I love the night sky." Comet said as he handed him his coffee.

"Looks like I chose the perfect nickname for you then."

"You did! One day I will have to get a closer look at them, stars are just so fascinating and they are so pretty " Comet rambled as he leaned against the counter. "I get off in five minutes if you want to wait for me?"

"Yeah I can do that." Wolffe said, the tension in his shoulders melting as he watched Comet's eyes lit up. He found that he wanted to do anything just to see those eyes light up.

The last five minutes went by quick, quicker than he thought it would as he sipped his decaf coffee.

"Ready to go Starboy?" He asked as Comet walked towards him.

"Yep."

The walk towards Comet's apartment was silent, not the uncomfortable awkward silence. It was a peaceful quiet as they made their way down the street, coming to a stop once they reached the apartment building.

"So," Comet started as he broke the silence "I think I found a way to repay you."

“Oh?”

Comet just smiled at him lightly as he took a step closer and Wolffe stopped breathing as Comet placed a gentle kiss on his cheek, lingering lightly before he moved away.

Wolffe let a breath out as his hands hovered over Comet's hips before he tilted his head lightly. They stared at each other as he watched Comet move his eyes down to his lips before looking back up at him, leaning forward to kiss the corner of his mouth.

"Have a good night Wolffe." Comet whispered before he pulled away, cheeks red before he turned around and fled.

Wolffe stood there frozen, his hands falling to his sides as he finally breathed again. He was not expecting this to happen tonight and he knew this was going to drive him wild tonight.

Wolffe couldn't help himself as he bought a telescope the next morning. After last night he knew he was in trouble but he couldn't get Comet out of his head.

Comet was doing something to him, bringing him back alive maybe but he was already addicted. He wanted him, craved him in his life, in his bed. He wanted to do so much. Even if Comet didn't want that from him that was fine, he would do whatever Comet wished. He didn't want to scare him away, he wanted him to stay.

He sighed as he made his way to work, uniform and telescope in hand as he made his way down the hall. If people were giving him odd glances, he didn't notice, too busy placing the telescope in his office before making his way to teach his class.

"Alright boys, let's get started." He decided right then and there he was going to make them run as they all scrambled to attention.

"Let's run." He smirked once he heard the groans as he watched them all head to the training area as he followed behind them.

They didn't even wait for his command as they immediately started to run around, hooting and hollering like the young men they are. Wolffe was impressed, maybe they weren't a lost cause after all. He wasn't expecting his phone to go off as he hand signaled for the boys to stand in front of him.

He quickly yanked out his phone, making sure it wasn't a text from his general. He was pleased to see it was a text from Comet instead. He smiled as he quickly replied a simple good morning before he moved to place it back in his pocket, stopping once he saw his men's expressions.

"What?" He growled out, pleased when they all flinched a bit.

"Are you planning on killing us sir?"

"Yeah, you never smile sir." Another airmen piped up from behind the first one.

"Maybe I am. What are you going to do about it?"

In the end he taught them how to spar instead. It was rather satisfying when he wiped the floor with them. He couldn’t help but to smile as he listened as Comet laughed while he told him what the airmen said to him. "That is funny. They're lucky to have a teacher like you."

Wolffe shrugged as he took a sip of his decaf coffee. "They are good boys, cocky as hell but they're learning."

"So, you are in the air force then?" Comet asked as he started to close up everything.

"Yeah, signed up when I was 18. Used to be a damn good pilot before a crash landing took my eye."

Wolffe was prepared for pity, it was what he got every time he told somebody but he was surprised to see Comet smile instead.

"That sucks, but I am glad you are still here. Probably wouldn't have met you then."

It was hard to picture a life without Comet's soft laugh, or his sparkling eyes as they darkened if he said the right thing.

"Thank you for the gift last night." He said, his body growing hot as Comet blushed darkly. He wondered just how far that blush goes. Did it just stop at the collarbone? Or did it spread on his chest?

Wolffe shook his head lightly to get the thoughts out of his head. "I really liked it "

"O-oh, well I liked it too."

It wasn't long when Wolffe was walking Comet home once again. " I have another gift for you."

"Wolffe no." Comet groaned.

"Wolffe yes, here."

He heard Comet sigh as he opened the bag, he chuckled when he heard a gasp and Comet's wide eyes were on him. "Wolffe, this, this is.."

Wolffe laughed as he watched Comet fall silent. "Do you like it?"

"I love it," Comet whispered before he huffed. "Why did you?"

"You said you wanted a closer look at the stars." Wolffe said as if that single sentence would explain everything.

"But this is expensive."

Wolffe stepped closer towards him, reaching out to grab his hands. "Don't worry about it. I wanted to do this for you."

"Wolffe. Alright this one time I will be selfish and keep it because I have always wanted one but that's it." Comet demanded.

Wolffe nodded seriously even if he knew this would not be the last time. "Of course."

"I mean it "

"Whatever you say Starboy."

Comet just groaned at his answer before he huffed, moving forward to kiss his cheek. "Thank you."

"If you get to be selfish, then may I be selfish?"

Comet tilted his head in confusion before he nodded. "That seems fair. What do you want?"

"This." Wolffe stated before he pulled Comet close, leaning down to place a kiss on his soft lips. He felt Comet gasp before he melted into his arms, bringing up his hands to place on Wolffe's chest.

When he eventually pulled away, Wolffe observed as Comet’s beautiful eyes fluttered open, his soft mouth open in a silent oh as he flushed.

"Have a good night Starboy."

“Yeah, you too.” Comet whispered as he slowly came back to himself. Wolffe was pleased as he watched Comet let out a deep breath as he nodded to himself. “Right, yeah okay.” He spoke softly before he turned, walking away quickly as he held the telescope close to his chest. It was adorable.

“You’re definitely something else Comet.” Wolffe let himself whisper as he turned to walk home. Maybe having Comet in his life will be easier than he thought after all.


End file.
